Winning the Losing Battle
by LostMyGIr
Summary: What if instead of Jason dying Bruce managed to save him but in turn, died himself? Rated T for gore and death.


I don't own anything, the idea/prompt was given to me by one of my watchers on deviantart, ~**RjDg-RkSb**. WARNINGS - Death, mental anguish, violence, murder, gore and cussing; also this story is** NOT **happy in any way and doesn't end happy. There is time passing in this story, you can tell by periods like so - **...** - that means time passing, if that bothers you don't read. **(Jason never died, Bruce managed to save him but in turn ended up dying himself. Bruce died and Jason survived, this is where the story starts. In Jason Todd's POV)**

My eyes widened as Bruce grabbed me, he had made it. He actually made it!

I thought I was dead for sure...

Bruce suddenly slammed his hands into my back so I launched forward into the snow,

"Run Ja-", the building exploded.

Debris from the blast hit me and knocked my body into the ground even more.

**...**

Hands were slamming into my chest, it hurt, everything hurt.

I felt burning in my lungs and throat, suddenly the pushing stopped and I felt my stomach bile rise.

I threw up all over the one slamming into my chest.

"Jason, JASON?!", I tried to focus and recognize the familiar voice but I was yanked into a crushing embrace.

Sobs racketed this person's body, "J-Jay, I thought you were gone, I-I thought you died too!"

I froze, _too_?

"What?", my voice came out rasped and raw, it hurt to speak but I had to know what this person was saying.

"Jason... later ok, I need to get you home so that Alfred can fix you up."

I struggled with what little bit of fight I had left,

"No, no, what do you mean too?", I felt my breathing speed up and my heart began to race, this pers-Dick, if he was saying what I though he was then...

I started thrashing in his arms, it couldn't be true, Bruce would make it, he _had _to make it! He... he always made it.

"BRUCE, Bruce?!", my voice sounded horrible when I screamed, I sounded like someone had torn up my vocal cords.

"Jason, stop it, Bruce isn't-... stop Jason,_ please_!"

The realization hit me hard, this was real, Bruce had saved me but... he didn't make it.

"NO, no, NO!", I kept screaming and thrashing so much that Dick had to sedate me.

**...**

Alfred had treated me that night and I had waited two weeks to heal and prepare for my revenge.

I stared at the wall in my bedroom, there was a Batman action figure on my wall. Bruce had gotten it for me after he adopted me, I didn't know he was Batman at the time though. I had told him how much I looked up to Batman and he had smiled so big and immediately got me one. It never made sense before then why he always smiled when I explained how much I loved and looked up to the Bat.

That time in my life was gone now though, that child would never be seen again. That person was gone and never to be seen or heard from again.

I felt a smile spread across my face; evil, anger, revenge, the only things in my mind.

And a _special_ clown with his name on them.

Joker was going to realize why people didn't mess with birds, especially _scarred_, _angry_, _vengeful_ birds.

**...**

I slid into the hideout unnoticed easily, not like his security would be hearing it from him for letting me in.

I took one last look to the dying clowns, I had sliced one of their throats and the other I had ripped his stomach open.

The one with a gaping hole in his stomach had his intestines spread around him, he screamed and screamed but it was simply music to my ears.

The other man (if he even deserved to be called a man) was gurgling on his own blood and chocking.

I smiled my evil smile again when I looked at the blood covering my Robin costume and laughed, the red blended so perfectly with my costume as if it was made for this.

I turned and slammed open the doors leading to the Joker.

He jerked a bit but when he saw me the smile that began to spread was gone almost immediately.

"Boy Wonder, what is all over your outfit?", I smiled mechanically and crookedly,

"Your guards."

I saw the fear fill his face, pleasure rolled down my spine at that, I had made the Joker scared.

Then he began laughing, "_YES_, I finally found out how to break the Bat's _iron law_! Tell me Bird-boy, did the Bat scream much when he blew up or did it destroy him before a peep could-", I threw a batarang, one of Bruce's old ones, at his shoulder.

It slammed into his chair and pinned his suit up, blood pooled a bit around it so I figured it had chipped his shoulder a bit. Good.

"Ouch, you know Batsy wouldn't approve of this, or should I say Brucie?", I felt anger bubble up inside of me and another batarang slammed into his other shoulder.

"Stop fucking talking and maybe I'll show a bit of mercy... Nah, I'm just going to keep using you for target practice!"

I eventually got my fill of throwing things at him so I knew it was time for the finale.

I stepped up to him and grabbed his jaw and yanked him forward, I had tied him up just like he had done to me so he couldn't walk.

"This might hurt, want me to give you some pain meds?", he raised an eyebrow and weezed in another breath,

"That'd be nice but then again, less fun!"

I kicked him across him face and grinned at the crack his jaw made.

Screams filled the air, I just laughed through them and set his jaw back into place, more cries for mercy.

"Who is crying for help now?", with that I stabbed a jagged knife into his abdomen.

More screaming, I put my foot on the knife and pressed, more tears.

I pulled the knife out and ripped through his shirt, I was going to dissect him.

"Alright now if this hurt, just scream."

**...**

I blankly stared at my mess, Joker was dead, his goons were maimed and I was happy. I sat back and waited for the cops to come.

**...**

I had been found, in my Robin costume, covered in their blood and smiling when the cops had gotten there.

Dick had given up Nightwing when Bruce died so once I was caught the cops didn't have any evidence or proof that Dick had ever been a hero.

I didn't regret it, at my trial people cheered when I walked in.

The judge and jury pronounced me 'insane' so I was sent to Arkham Asylum.

People in the asylum tried to attack me first because they found out I was Robin and I had put most of them in here, until they heard what I did to Joker and his goons.

Needless to say I ate alone, I was avoided, and I was in solitary confinement.

And that was fine by me.

Until they brought in a therapist/counsler.

Her name was Harleen Quinzel, she was originally going to be Joker's personal counselor when the police or Batman caught him. All chances were dead now, literally.

"So you decided to become a vigilante, can you expand why you wanted this?", I met her curiosity with a blank stare and silence.

"Uhm... So your Father, he die-", I snarled at her when she started saying that word, immediately the room flooded with guards pointing loaded guns at me.

I looked slowly around at each of them, most of them were all business but I could tell one man was shaking and his eyes had fear. I let one side of my mouth drag up in a evil grin and looked at my counselor,

"If I wanted to you would all be dead by now, and if you think these guns and guards can do anything Ms. Quinzel, you are _sadly_ mistaken," I focused my gaze on the newbie officer, "And you are lucky I don't feel like killing all of you would be a good enough challenge."

I looked up and straight at the camera, "Time to up the security Warden or whatever you want me to call you, I'm getting bored because_ really_, is this the best you can do? I may have to start testing the officers."

**...**

Dick visited with Alfred occasionally (when the Warden allowed it), he always smiled and told me how much he missed me, he said he wasn't mad at me but that he felt guilty, I had no idea why he felt guilty.

I on the contrary was happier than I ever had been.

I missed Bruce but being in solitary confinement (because apparently I was a danger to myself and others) made it easier, sometimes I spoke to the empty room and pretended he was there with me.

**...**

"I'm sorry Boss, I should have been able to save myself, you would still be here if I had been able to...

Why did you have to be the hero and save me? Why couldn't you just let me die? You had so much more to offer and live for..."


End file.
